brethren_toonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brethren Toons
Brethren Toons is the main character of Brethren Toons Adventures, he is the one who leads his group of friends, consisting of Theota, Speakonia Help Bot, and Morbidius on many adventures. Appearance Brethren Toons has brown hair with a tuft of yellow hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists of a dark red undershirt followed by a blue coat with yellow cuffs and yellow lined where the buttons would be. He has navy blue pants with dark red boots that have yellow soles. History Brethren's history is unknown, as he seems to keep quiet about his past. Only his best friend, Theota, knows about it. Brethren says that, "We grew up together", in regards to his relations to Theota. Personality Brethren Toons is always eager for new adventure, always wanting to see what is coming in the future. He doesn't usually back off from a challenge if given, and that often presents a few problems. As his desire to complete the challenges set in front of him can leave him working towards a fruitless task for some time and not understanding that he should've given up a while ago. Relationships Theota Kynes Uist Theota is Brethren's best friend, and they've known each other since Brethren was a kid. However, the details of this have remained sealed. As a result, both Theota and Brethren refuse to tell the others about their past together. The Speakonia Help Bot As the SHB often plays the straight man in Brethren's antics, he often is the one to pull him out if he gets too deep inside the rabbit hole. Brethren is incredibly grateful for SHB's help and in a strange way, he relates to him because of SHB's refusal to tell of his past as well. Morbidius Brethren finds Morbidius to be rather boring and doesn't talk with him much, so he doesn't have much interaction with him. Abilities Brethren Toons is a normal human with a classification as a Knight Level Entity, and most of his power stems from his Repurposing Gauntlet, which will take most of an energy attack thrown at him and throw it back in multiple ways, this can be used in weapons such as explosives, melee weapons, guns, and lasers. List of Forms 1 Star Normal - Brethren uses his Repurposing Gauntlet to absorb energy of multiple types and throw it back at opponents, primarily uses TECH damage. 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars ??? Powers, Super Powers, and Passives Powers ⦁ Energy Bomb - Deals damage to all enemies, Trap, Ranged. ⦁ Energy Blade - Deals damage to one enemy, Attack, Melee, Bleeding. ⦁ Energy Gun - Deals damage to one enemy, Combo, Ranged. "It's always 'Energy this, energy that', but I guess it changes depending on the energy type, that's cool." ~BT Super Powers ⦁ Energy Maelstrom - A fearsome wave of energy that sweeps up all in it's path, deals 100 damage to all enemies, Attack, Ranged, 3 Turn CD. "Yay more energy, I wanted that....." ~BT Passives ⦁ Repurposing Gauntlet - Nullifies 50% of Energy Damage and gives 1 charge to Energy Attacks (Max: 5). (Level 2: 60%, Level 3: 70%) "Most other energy types become moot when Hollowpoint is introduced, but eh." ~BT